All I Need
by Herat
Summary: 'A story where Marty Deeks makes the big decision to propose to Kensi. During his proposal he reveals that his unique and unconventional personality was from his wife Topanga, who died in a major car crash 1 year before he joined NCIS. He never thought he would meet another who is just like his first love. I do not own NCIS or Topanga from boy meets world.'
1. All I need

_Marty was the first one in the Bull pen, it was unusual but today was unusual in itself. Today he decided that it was about time he Proposed to Kensi, looking at the blue ring in the box said it all. with a little phrase " your all i need" wriiten on the top half inside the box. He was waiting in NCIS all night preparing the bull pen with decorations, with Hetty's help of course ( showing him how to propose)._

_" Hetty, thank you for showing me how to propose." Hetty laughed._

_" your welcome Mr. Deeks, but how did you not know? Weren't you married before?" Marty put his hand behind his head and Laughed._

_" Yeah, but my first wife Topanga proposed to me." Hetty made an 'okay' face and started to walk out of the bull pen._

_" Good luck and God speed Mr. Deeks." Marty got nervous as he heard Sam and Callen come into the Building. they were shocked as to all the decorations, Sam tapped Marty on the shoulder._

_" What's the occasion? valentines day!" Marty blushed and laughed._

_" umm Hetty helped me decorate, Cause I'm gonna pop the question to Kensi." Callen looked at Hetty in shock._

_" Is that true Hetty?" Hetty just smiled._

_" yes, though i wish he asked you or Sam to help him with his problem?" Sam looked around at the bull pen._

_" i don't see anything wrong? a little overboard but it's okay." Hetty smiled brighter._

_" I have to go my office, but Mr. Deeks will explain." Marty sighed and sat down. Callen sat on Deeks desk._

_" What's the problem?" Marty grabbed the box._

_" well like I told Hetty this is not my first time at getting married, but it's the first time i'm popping the question." Sam grabbed a chair and sat in front of Deeks._

_" I'm lost." Marty laughed a little._

_" my first wife proposed to me, i just helped plan the wedding." Callen and Sam burst out in laughter. Sam pulled himself together ._

_" Wait so your telling me that a woman got down on one knee and proposed! Oh that is too funny!" Marty just smiled._

_" Yeah, my first wife Topanga popped the question before I did. Hetty had to show me how." Callen gathered himself together._

_" well Deeks you just made my life, but trust me it's hard, you just ask and hope she say's yes." Sam nodded his head._

_" Yeah Deeks, even though this freak hasn't popped the question ever! he's right, trust me." Callen stuck his tongue out at Sam and went to sit at his desk and smiled._

_" So Deeks, you keep talking bout Topanga, what happened?" Marty put his face in his hands._

_" a year before I joined the team, Topanga and I were in a car crash. never in did i think I would find another who is just like her." Callen Patted Marty on the back._

_" Cheer up Deeks! Today is the best day of your life!" Sam nodded his head at Marty._

_" he's right buddy! it's a new start for you! all you can do is take a chance." Marty started to cry a little while he was laughing._

_" So your not mad, that I didn't mention Topanga until now, seeing it was her fault for my uniqueness and wierd hairdo." Sam shook his head._

_" no, but Kensi will be if she finds out you backed out, so you gonna pop the question or does she have to do it for you?" Marty imagined Kensi doing it. He started to laugh and got his courage back._

_" you should know the answer, cause i know you guys won't let me." Callen nodded his head._

_" you got that right, and your gonna stand right here and your gonna ask Kensi." Kensi walked in and started to laugh at how the room was decorated, looked like it's a wedding._

_" Ask me what?" _


	2. Of cam corders and Black mail

_"Ask me what" Kensi walked in and started to laugh at how the room was decorated, looked like it's a wedding. Marty just had a shocked face and gave Sam a 'help me' face_

_" Oh No, don't look at me buddy. This is all you." Sam shook his head. Marty was starting to panic and looked to Callen who was laughing._

_" Marty we've already had this discussion, you have nothing to lose, except maybe your pride." Callen said as he was pointing to Kensi while looking at paperwork. This was making Kensi's blood boil what question was so important that Marty was afraid to ask? also why was the place decorated not that she minded._

_" Will someone please tell me what's going on? since this happens to be about me!" Kensi yelled with her hands on her hips. Sam shook his head, got up from his desk and gave Marty a push in Kensi's direction._

_" Kensi, this is a big question to ask of someone. I should know, because this question was asked of me by my first wife Topanga, She died a year before I came here. when I came here, you stole my heart away, just like she did many years ago. You gave my life meaning, with your quirky, spunky attitude that i didn't know i was missing." Kensi was shocked as Marty pulled out the ring box. and interupted his speech._

_" No, this can't be happening." Kensi said laughing as she looked away. She thought she was dreaming Marty just ignored her and smiled as he bent on his knee. and opened the box._

_" Kensi, your all i could ever need, all i could ever ask for. so I'm asking, well more like begging. 'Will You Marry Me' " Kensi was still laughing, she kept apoligizing for her laughter. after a few seconds she finally regained her composure_

_" Okay, I'm good now. Thank you Marty for making my day. That was good, the speech the decorations. Did Callen and Sam put you up to this prank?" Kensi said in mockery, but as she looked around the room seeing Sam with a shocked but hurt face, Callen just gave her a 'really' face. Marty stood up heart broken._

_" damn it! I knew this would happen!" Marty walked out of the room heading out side to get some air._

_" Wait what's going on?!" Kensi asked after Marty left._

_" Well I don't know Kensi, Maybe he was asking you to marry him, cause that's what it looked like to me" Sam said as he started to laugh. _

_" Same here Sam, But I give Marty a 10 for effort how bout you?" Callen said in mockery as Kensi sat down in dis belief. Sam nodded his head in response._

_" I just turned down a real proposal" Kensi said as she put her head on her desk._

_" What are doing Ms. Blye? if you really feel the way you do then go after him!" Hetty said as she came in the room holding a cam corder._

_" your right Hetty, Wait what are you doing?" Kensi said as she saw the Cam corder._

_" Capturing the moment Ms. Blye, if you don't fix this,I'm going to win america's funniest home videos." Hetty said with a grin on her face._

_" fine Hetty you win, black mail wasn't necessary." Kensi said as she ran after Marty._

_" It's always necessary." Hetty said as she opened the cam corder to show it was empty._

_" Hetty you sly dog." Sam said as he realized what hetty did. _

_" I prefer Fox, since i'm a lady." Hetty said back to sam._

_" touche!" Callen said in sarcasm as he lifted his pen in Hetty's direction._


End file.
